Hammerwiki:Raven Host
The Raven Host is one of the playable armies in Warhammer Online. They are the human followers of the Chaos God Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways. This puts them squarely within the Alliance of Destruction. The great Chaos warhost assembled by Tzeentch marches on the lands of the Empire from the Northern Chaos Wastes, led by his Champion Tchar'zanek. The forces of Chaos have already pushed far into the northern territories of the Empire and are now threatening the Imperial heartlands of the Reikland surrounding the capital at Altdorf. Overview To the north of the Empire of Man and Kislev lie the lands of Norsca and the Northern Chaos Wastes. These are cold, savage lands, where the barbaric tribes of humans known as Northmen worship strange, dark gods. These are the followers of Chaos; men and women who have given their souls over to damnation almost from the moment of their birth. They live according to the will of the Champions of the Ruinous Powers, the leaders of warbands who have been favoured by one of the Chaos Gods (or all of them in the rare cases where a Champion of Chaos Undivided arises) and who have been granted unnatural power beyond that of mortal men. Tchar'zanek is an especially favoured Chaos Champion of Tzeentch who has been tasked with raising a massive host of warriors in order to crush the Empire once and for all. This warhost has drawn warriors and fighters from many different tribes of Northmen, and it is accompanied by Beastmen and even daemons as it travels south. Followers of Chaos must bind their destiny completely to the will and direction of their patron God. If their worship manages to attract the attention of their insidious patron, their bodies will be branded with the mark of that god, magical symbols which set them apart from the regular tribesmen of the North. If they continue to please their chosen God through their actions, they will be rewarded with "gifts" of mutation, magical weapons and Chaos armour to become Champions themselves; but they can just as easily be punished if their actions cause displeasure, with the most unfortunate having ending their lives by being transformed into the hideous, mindless mutants called Chaos Spawn. The Raven Host are the elite forces of the Chaos Champion Tchar'zanek, and comprise followers of Tzeentch wise in the ways of both war and sorcery. The Raven Host operates independently of the main body of the Chaos host, and their mission is different than that of the direct invasion of the Empire. Rather, the Raven Host are dispatched behind enemy lines to secure magical artefacts that Tchar'zanek wishes to seize in order to further some secret master plan for defeating the Empire, and to prevent the Order of the Griffon from uncovering this plot. Careers Raven Host career options: : Zones Raven Host home zones: : Siege Weapons *Hellcannon Mounts: Daemonic mounts. Free players can ride these for free in Sorcerer's Axiom, although magus will be warped on their Discs of Tzeentch External links Chaos Army – The Raven Host at warhammeronline.com Category:Warhammer Online